


El demonio del jardín

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XiCheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen, presos de una ilusión creada por un astuto demonio... ¿admitirán de una vez sus sentimientos?
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	El demonio del jardín

Cuando Jiang Cheng finalmente abrió los ojos se sintió confundido y ligeramente descompuesto.

Se levantó de súbito, mareándose en el proceso. Agarró su cabeza adolorida, desorientada, mientras lentamente caía en la cuenta de que se encontraba a los pies de un árbol de bambú, joven, flexible y altísimo, atrapado en un denso y oscuro bosque que no reconocía. Se sobresaltó. ¿No estaba, hace apenas instantes, atravesando las puertas dobles de madera del jardín trasero de la familia Wang? ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido de un jodido momento a otro?

Sus sienes palpitaron a la vez que sintió a sus memorias regresar una a una, con exasperante pasividad. En sus últimos recuerdos sólo se vio internarse junto a Lan XiChen en ese mar de maleza descuidada para inspeccionar el lugar, alerta y absurdamente en tensión, a través de cientos de aquellos árboles extraños en pleno florecimiento.

En la perturbante serenidad donde nada fuera de lo común se observaba, la piel se le erizó y se sintió inquieto.

Las flores brillaban débilmente a la luz de la luna llena. Su porte era delicado y lucían excepcionalmente hermosas, aunque había algo siniestro e inquietante en ellas. Sencillas y abiertas en su totalidad, se balanceaban lento con la brisa y sus pétalos regordetes, como pequeños labios húmedos, tiernos y seductores, parecían estremecerse trémulos ante el toque suave y delicado del rocío nocturno. Las diminutas gotas le daban una apariencia cristalina sobre el blanco puro e inmaculado.

Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng no fue consciente de las peculiaridades de su entorno. Era incapaz de apreciar la vista, porque el olor que provenía de ellas le causó severas nauseas.

El aroma que desprendían era dulzón, del tipo empalagoso. Pegajoso, y asquerosamente penetrante. Lo envolvió, denso como la niebla, sofocándolo. Ansioso comprendió que no podría reaccionar a tiempo. Fue capturado por aquella perfumada bruma que lo sujetó y asfixió hasta dejarlo finalmente a oscuras.

Una vez que asimiló toda la información, buscó a ZeWu-Jun por los alrededores del bosque de bambú, sin resultados.

Estaba claro ahora. Se encontraba dentro de una ilusión.

Sabía que era lo que debía hacer para dispersarla y Zidian centelleó ansioso en su mano a punto de transformarse bajo su comando, sin embargo, algo lo contuvo. Lo entumeció en su lugar. Sus sentidos, más alertas que nunca, se desestabilizaron haciendo que su sensatez tambaleara, seriamente afectada.

La parte más tierna de su corazón se estremeció de dolor, como si su centro fuera atravesado por una fina aguja. Perdió el dominio de si mismo. Una fragancia familiar, que formaba parte de sus viejas y sensibles memorias, flotó vagamente hasta él, desconcertándolo momentáneamente.

"Shijie..." murmuró en un susurro quedo, casi lastimero.

El aroma le recordó, en borrosas imágenes, el pasado. Al Embarcadero del Loto anterior a su completa destrucción. A su padre, el honorable Líder de Secta, Jiang FengMian con una sonrisa enorme, brillante de entusiasmo; a su madre, Yu ZiYuan, o mejor conocida como Madam Yu, siempre sobria, fría y severa con un inseparable y feroz Zidian relampagueante de excitación en sus manos; a su dulce hermana, Jiang YanLi de carácter suave y amable, exudante siempre de calidez y a un Wei WuXian joven, lleno de vitalidad, incontrolable y rebelde, que no se agotaba nunca de hacer idioteces y crear problemas.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, la cálida esencia de la exquisita e inolvidable sopa de raíz de loto y costillas que su Shijie asiduamente preparaba. Jamás olvidaría el aroma que en esos momentos lo embriagaba o ese sabor que tanto añoraba.

Sonrió patéticamente porque casi podía degustar aquella delicia en la punta de la lengua, mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de absurdas lágrimas.

Su expresión se endureció, y se reprendió mentalmente mientras limpiaba con furia las necias lágrimas que se derramaron sin su consentimiento.

Estúpido, se recriminó. Nada es real.

Ya no podría volver a probar aquella sopa otra vez. Lo sabía. Comprendía incluso que el eco de las familiares risas que se escuchaban en la distancia tampoco eran verdaderas. Sólo eran sombras, fantasmas engañosos de sus lamentables recuerdos. Pero aún así dolía... todavía dolía.

— ¿Líder Jiang?

La suave voz de Lan XiChen perforó el silencio, devolviéndolo definitivamente y con un leve estremecimiento a la realidad. A lo lejos, la ligera y blanca túnica de la secta Lan ondeaba armoniosamente en la brisa.

Su tonto corazón se saltó un latido.

A su, aún impresionable vista, fue la imagen perfecta y vívida de un descendido y distante inmortal de nieve y hielo, aunque en sus profundos ojos había una calidez intensa que hizo temblar a su frágil cordura. Sin pensarlo se acercó, como una insensata polilla atraída por la luz. Pero, y aunque su primer pensamiento fue llegar de inmediato a dónde se encontraba, se detuvo en su camino hacia el chico.

De repente no estaba seguro... ¿era en realidad él? ¿podría ser esta también un truco? ¿una nueva ilusión?

Al observarlo mejor pudo ver que también su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, como si él mismo estuviera pensando en esa posibilidad.

Quizás debería haber conservado su distancia, reflexionó, aunque rápidamente lo sintió innecesario. No creía que fuera un espejismo creado a partir de retazos de su imaginación. No tenía la habilidad de fabricarlo con tal grado de perfección, se dijo sin asomo de duda, y sus pies reanudaron su caminar, ya sin vacilación.

Sin embargo, descubrió enseguida que algo no iba bien.

Una vez que estaba cerca de alcanzarlo, advirtió que su cuerpo había dejado de obedecer a sus ordenes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, asustados. Pintados con asombro y confusión, mientras sus pasos no disminuían. Por el contrario, se descubrió aumentando la velocidad. Quiso gritarle una advertencia, sabiendo que si continuaba de aquel modo terminarían colisionando, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

XiChen también mantenía una expresión complicada en su semblante. Sus ojos brillaban intranquilos y aunque sus labios estaban sellados, temblaban ligeramente como si quisieran indicar alguna cosa.

Era imposible. Ambos se habían convertido en simples marionetas del demonio que habitaba en el jardín.

Justo como esperaba, fue recto hacia XiChen. Sin embargo, el choque no fue violento, ni se trató de un letal ataque hacia el muchacho. En realidad, fue un movimiento que acabó de una manera aún más embarazosa de la que podría haber imaginado.

Se estrelló en él, sí... pero en sus brazos abiertos, que lo capturaron en un instante, en un ansioso y súbito abrazo. Oyó sobre su cabeza un aturdido e involuntario jadeo, como si Lan XiChen no esperara tampoco aquella conclusión.

No podía sentirse más ofuscado, o abochornado, mientras permanecía inmóvil en los cálidos brazos de aquel hombre.

Su corazón bombeó con dureza contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que resultaba doloroso, casi parecía que intentara escapar de la prisión de costillas en la que estaba confinado. Más extraño aún, podía oír a la vez el apresurado palpitar de un corazón ajeno golpear directamente contra su oído.

Incluso un imperturbable ZeWu-Jun era incapaz, también, de controlar el acelerado y furioso repiqueteo de su órgano cogido por sorpresa, interpretó distraído.

Pronto volvió a sus sentidos.

Gradualmente el abrazo perdió intensidad, pero Jiang Cheng no dejaba de sentirse incómodo con la situación, y no exactamente porque le desagradara, sino todo lo contrario. Permanecer así era demasiado placentero. Todas las emociones que siempre intentó negar y ocultar en lo más profundo de su ser al fin se desbordaron. Aquello que fue tan largo y secretamente deseado, ahora se sentía tan absurdamente vívido y real que anhelaba llorar.

XiChen sostuvo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro con increíble suavidad.

Jiang Cheng se mordió el labio inferior, internamente queriendo oponerse a levantar la mirada. No quería verlo a la cara. Sentía el rostro arder y temía que sus ojos se convirtieran en infames e inconscientes delatores de sus atribulados sentimientos. Ya no podía confiar en ellos. Su tembloroso cuerpo e incluso su impaciente corazón lo habían traicionado de la manera más vil. Le asustaba la idea de que sus ojos lo expongan finalmente. Ellos eran demasiado expresivos, condenadamente reveladores.

Pero una vez más, le fue imposible resistirse ante aquel movimiento.

Sus miradas se encontraron y fue suficiente para que su cordura volara lejos. Su corazón punzó con violencia y sus entrañas se apretaron deliciosamente. Los ojos de XiChen vibraban con luz propia, decididamente penetrantes, cautivadores, aunque una parte de él se rehusaba a caer por ellos. Esquivó su ardiente mirada para hacer algo más estúpido... contemplar sus labios llenos. Tembló y soltó un jadeo entrecortado. Su boca de labios entreabiertos, casi expectantes, se acercaron a él con calma, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que la distancia fue nula.

Lo besó.

Lan Huan presionó sus fríos y suaves labios sobre los suyos y Jiang Cheng no pudo siquiera pensar en impedirlo. Si su juicio fuera propio tampoco habría podido rechazarlo.

El movimiento era suave pero dominante. Su boca reclamó con ansiedad y una sensual y codiciosa determinación, como si hubiera deseado aquello con una intensidad cegadora. Como si fuera incapaz finalmente de soportar la atroz tortura de tenerlo en sus brazos y encontrara en ese lapsus de locura la salvación.

Jiang Cheng cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a la blanca túnica del jade mayor. Su voluntad se desintegró definitivamente al sentir la lengua del chico invadirle la boca mientras este lo forzaba, aunque sin ningún tipo de resistencia, a tomar toda la pasión que contenía aquel vehemente arrebato.

Sus pensamientos giraron en un vórtice revuelto y desordenado hasta que su mente quedó por completo en blanco.

Era incapaz de procesar cualquier información.

Sus labios se movían sin su consentimiento, y su lengua se frotaba sin decencia contra la invasora en un enfrentamiento húmedo y resbaloso, mientras profundizaba el beso con un hambre voraz.

Con sus defensas derribadas sólo podía aferrarse con fuerza a la tela blanca entre sus dedos, a la vez que sentía la mano del chico, que antes lo había tomado con exquisita ternura de la barbilla, moverse en una caricia lenta hasta su nuca donde lo inmovilizó.

Su apacible mundo estaba siendo sacudido desde los cimientos, pronto solo quedarían escombros.

Su piel ardía. Estaba siendo consumido por un agresivo e insaciable fuego que se originó desde el centro de su pecho y se expandió velozmente hasta la punta de sus dedos, incinerando todo a su paso.

El oxígeno rápidamente se sintió insuficiente y jadeó por aire. XiChen mordisqueó sus labios en ese pequeño intervalo y dejó diminutos y cortos besos sobre ellos, antes de volver a someterlos nuevamente. El tiempo se detuvo entre ambos y no supo si fueron segundos, minutos u horas las que permaneció de aquel modo.

No podía pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Y las fuertes sensaciones lo abrumaban.

Reconoció, en algún momento, que las invisibles cuerdas que lo forzaron en un primer momento se habían desvanecido, pero se encontraba demasiado disperso y aturdido como para comprender que eso quería decir que ambos estaban actuando bajo su propia voluntad.

Aunque finalmente no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse en ello.

Fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte crack, similar a el sonido de rotura producido por un espejo.

La ilusión se desgarró como la abertura creada en la tela de una muy realista pintura. La grieta se expandió hasta absorber en una profunda oscuridad los alrededores y, casi sin notarlo, a ellos mismos hasta que la luz los cegó y notaron luego que los habían regresado nuevamente al jardín.

— ¡ZeWu-Jun...! ¡Líder Jiang! —la voz de SiZhui resonó ampliada en la noche, buscándolos.

Jiang Cheng estaba aterrorizado.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Retrocedió conmocionado e incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de XiChen.

— ¿No les resulta demasiado extraño? —flotó la voz emocionada y algo preocupada de JingYi en un murmullo bajo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oírse con claridad— Es un demonio de clase baja, con intenciones indudablemente indecorosas, pero nada que dos líderes de Secta con su poder pudieran resolver... ¿qué pudo haber pasado para quedar atrapados bajo sus redes?

— Lan JingYi... —SiZhui reprendió con voz dura, en una advertencia. Suspiró— No deberías subestimar a un demonio que tiene acceso a tu mente.

— ¡Tío! —gritó en un angustioso llamado JinLing, mientras registraba el jardín. Aún se mantenía asustado, era incapaz de sentirse en paz hasta no ver a su tío sano y a salvo frente a él.

— Probablemente fueron divididos por el monstruo —masculló SiZhui como si estuviera revisando mentalmente un manual—. Si sus víctimas son poderosas tiende a fabricar ilusiones separadas, auditivas, olfativas o visuales, casi nunca táctiles. Le divierte observar en la distancia el resultado de sus creaciones.

— Eso es porque es un demonio pervertido que desentierra los deseos reprimidos de la gente común —replicó al instante JingYi, y tras un instante de pensar continuó—... Pero si ZeWu-Jun y el Líder Jiang fueran capturados ¿qué tipo de deseos creen que guarden en su interior? ¿con qué los distraería lo suficiente para no poder detener la ilusión?

Al oír las palabras de aquel discípulo Lan, Jiang Cheng palideció. Él sabía el accionar de ese tipo de demonio, por eso cuando sintió el aroma familiar que aún se aferraba a sus recuerdos se enfureció. Sin embargo, su encuentro con Lan XiChen había atraído consigo otro tipo de consecuencia... fue increíblemente susceptible a su control.

— WanYin...

Al oír su nombre de una forma tan afectada y tan cercana, hizo que su corazón diera una voltereta excitada. Entró en pánico, e iba a morir de la vergüenza.

Se había equivocado.

Horriblemente.

¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara después de aquel terrible error?

— Líder Jiang... yo... lo siento. Realmente lo siento —balbuceó XiChen y Jiang Cheng estaba trastornado, mortalmente estupefacto y quedó petrificado en su sitio.

Levantó los ojos, que instantes atrás habían evitado todo contacto con la mirada del chico de blanco, y descubrió su rostro completamente ruborizado. Su nívea piel embebida ahora de color lo dejó sin aliento. Tenía a su vez los labios todavía ligeramente hinchados, sonrosados y húmedos. La imagen lo perturbó en lo más profundo. 

Tanto era así que las palabras de Lan Huan tardaron un momento en llegar al cerebro de Jiang Cheng 

Se detuvo un instante que pareció jodidamente eterno, ¿Lan XiChen creía que la ilusión formaba parte de sus propios deseos reprimidos? 

Se iba a volver loco. Su corazón no paraba de martillear con dolorosa insistencia dentro de su pecho y los llamados de su sobrino y los discípulos de la Secta Lan se oían cada vez más próximos.

No lo pensó. Actuó por impulso, demasiado desorientado y aturdido como para notar algo más. Se movió antes de comprender la magnitud de las consecuencias que podría acarrearle su maniobra. Lo besó. Un beso largo, torpe y duro, que decía mucho más de lo que se atrevería.

Se alejó después, terriblemente acobardado.

No muy lejos halló a los chicos y la voz excitada de los muchachos reverberó por todo el sitio, preguntando, uno sobre el otro, sobre lo ocurrido. Les gritó de forma cortante y hostil, sin descaro, mientras los responsabilizaba por su tardanza, en un intento por hacer pasar aquel desliz con el demonio del jardín como una prueba que los niños debían afrontar.

Mientras que por otro lado, Lan XiChen se quedó un largo momento allí, con la sensación todavía cálida de sus labios unidos una vez más, esta vez sin ningún tipo de intermediario o influencia externa. Sólo ellos dos, ocultos en un rincón del jardín, bajo un árbol de flores blancas.


End file.
